


Doctor and Dalek

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: The Doctor contemplates a future meeting





	Doctor and Dalek

"There is always a race of Time Lords, wherever the multiverse supports life - here it is the Gallifreyans, elsewhere some other species. It may take time to recognise them, but the affinity will always be there."  
So the received wisdom on Gallifrey went - and those Timelords who travelled widely around the multiverse found there was at least some truth to the statement: but there were not the number of encounters to do a systematic search. It seemed that part of the nature of the multiverse was to keep the various species of Time Lords from operating too close together too much: it was assumed this was to allow maximum engagement and activity

The travelling Time Lords tended to have at least two names: the one that they used amongst themselves, with a time component, and another for use with species who could not make use of that aspect. Sometimes the travelling names were descriptive titles, which were self-chosen or provided, and they could reflect attributes or descriptions. It seemed that some of these names were repeated between species - the significance of this was not fully understood.

The Doctor was pleased to be so called, and was willing to take on the role of teacher that the title often implied: and from the limited evidence it appeared the title was one of those which occurred regularly.

He had an occasional dream - or it was possibly his mind picking up an echo of a long distant future - that somewhere in the multiverse the Daleks were Time Lords - and that he would meet the one among them called the Doctor. There was an imperceptible but growing desire to arrange the encounter "somehow" rather than letting the event happen by chance.  
What would happen if all the Doctors across all the groups of Time Lords were to meet?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this image of 'a Dalek' looking down at the Doctor and saying 'Who are you?'  
> 'I am the Doctor'  
> 'So am I'


End file.
